


复拥天下

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	复拥天下

01

行宫里静悄悄的，本来就是深夜，又是去偏殿的路。杨九郎打开偏殿的门就听到了流水的声音，殿内都是玫瑰花瓣的味道。

这是新皇登基的第一晚，年轻英俊的新皇只有二十岁。正是弱冠的年纪，本该一展宏图伟业，治理家国天下，只可惜在最好的年华里当了个傀儡皇帝。

大权旁落到只能够在行宫的偏殿里度过他登基后的第一个夜晚。

小丫鬟的手从后面伸了过来，把杨九郎吓了一跳。新官上任，杨九郎也没来过行宫自然也没见过这个阵仗，小丫鬟把手伸向他腰带的时候，杨九郎摆了摆手，笑着说他自己来。

汤泉沐浴，本该是妃子才有的恩赐，现在悄悄地赏了杨九郎。脱光了衣服坐进去的时候杨九郎还能够闻到花瓣的芳香，杨九郎拨弄了两片花瓣，这才开始想他被叫来偏殿的原因。

他刚上任了言官，和父亲一同在朝为臣。朝中之事和这其中的格局杨九郎都还没怎么看明白，唯一清楚的就是新登基的皇帝张云雷。

小时候进宫，杨九郎远远见过一回张云雷。那时候张云雷还是太子，提着笼子认真地逗着鸟，眼中飞扬的神采照亮着他的脸庞。

杨九郎曾经羡慕过张云雷，羡慕他过着太子的生活，将来还会坐拥整个天下。不像杨九郎，将来也就是在朝中任一个不痛不痒的官职，然后为他人臣，娶妻生子碌碌地过一辈子。

可等杨九郎慢慢懂事之后，他才发现，张云雷过的日子也不算好。太子这个身份会困住张云雷的所有欢喜和心中的真实所想，坐上了那龙椅也不一定能当真正的皇帝。

不远处的水被撩起来，溅到杨九郎的脸上。杨九郎睁开眼睛，看到张云雷蹲在边上撩着水玩。张云雷比小时候更好看了些，只是眼中不再有那飞扬的神采，多了些温柔缱绻的风情。

“皇上......”杨九郎想要站起来，可是又想到他一丝不挂，只好红着脸用玫瑰挡着自己的身子，“臣不能行礼，望您不要得罪。”

“行不行礼有什么所谓？”张云雷笑着甩了甩衣摆，自己解了腰带，把外衣脱了下来，“这些都不是重要的东西。”

池子不大，但两个人是足够的。水声流动，杨九郎还没反应过来就已经被张云雷拉过去坐在了他的腿上。张云雷的胸口还有玫瑰的花瓣，杨九郎抬起手来，把那片花瓣拿下来。

“好久不见，九郎。”

杨九郎心里有着柔软，曾经的张云雷也这样喊过他，九郎、九郎。不是什么特别好听的名字，只是张云雷这样喊他，就让他脸红。

热气隔着水雾，杨九郎紧紧搂着张云雷的脖子。是他大逆不道了，身为臣子竟和皇上亲近，吻上皇上的那张嘴，赤身裸体，一丝不挂。

“九郎，”张云雷扣着杨九郎的腰，睁着眼睛亲了亲杨九郎的耳朵，“有一事求你，你可愿意帮我？”

“何事？”

“帮我留意朝中动向。”

02

“哎哟，您别打了。”杨九郎抱着头来回跑，还好是花园不大，不然杨老爷的这一把年纪是跑不过杨九郎的。

藤条抽人可疼，杨九郎躲得快也不妨被抽到一点。别打脸就行，杨九郎揉着腿，索性也不跑了，咬着牙抓着藤条跪在自家父亲面前。

手心一阵刺痛，杨九郎没松手，藤条上不一会儿就染上了红。看着也心疼，杨老爷叹了口气，骂了一声逆子终究是把藤条松了开来。

“爹，我知道您气大，打两下解解气也就算了。别气坏了身子，前些天您痛风才好些。”

不打能行吗？新皇登基正是朝中动荡不稳的时候，大权旁落到了推崇张云雷登基的大臣手中。谁都知道新上任的皇帝一事无成，也不是当皇帝的料子，这时候谁和皇上走得近那就等于是和朝中作对。

在谁都不敢多言的时候，杨九郎深夜被偷偷召进行宫，还一夜未归。如果这被朝中的大臣知道，受罪的即将是杨家上上下下。改变不了动荡局势，最起码也要学会明哲保身。

“他不过就是个傀儡皇帝，你去招惹他干什么？”

在别人的眼里，张云雷不过就是一个傀儡皇帝。没治理家国天下的本事，只懂得喝酒作乐。为了让他乐不思蜀，刚一登基，大批的选好的如花美眷就住进了宫里。皇上今日宿在了贵妃那里，明日又去皇后宫中，只是可惜了，到现在谁也没怀上个龙种。

杨九郎知道，这朝中上下虎视眈眈的，就指望着后宫里谁的肚子能先有动静。毕竟选出来的如花美眷都是前朝重臣家安排好的棋子。

可在杨九郎眼里，张云雷只是那个失去意气寻欢作乐，没办法施展抱负的年轻皇上。

“你也该到了婚配的年龄，朝中之事你不要多管，也正好拿你成亲之事盖过你和皇上之间的事情。”

婚事嫁娶，这些都由不得自己。张云雷都如此，杨九郎也只能更甚。

03

门檐前的鸟叫叽叽喳喳，这是庭前屋中唯一的动静。杨九郎打帘进来，看见张云雷拿书盖着脸正睡得安稳。案前的墨早就干了，纸也凉得透透的。杨九郎把镇纸展开，拿起那张纸来看着。

上面写满了杨九郎的名字。

心头的欢喜让杨九郎心中柔软，杨九郎把书拿开，却意料之外地看见张云雷勾着笑把眼睛睁开。

“没睡？”杨九郎把手里的东西放下来，还没说完话就被张云雷推倒在桌子上。屋外的小丫鬟不敢进来，站在门口惊慌失措地把盘子都打翻在地。

“现在想睡了。”张云雷上手摸着，杨九郎的怀里硬硬的不对劲，张云雷掀开领子就看见怀里的有一封书函。这就是杨九郎带来的东西，张云雷将它压在镇纸下，高兴的亲了亲杨九郎的嘴巴。

“信给您带到了，那臣就告退了。”杨九郎也知道这信里的东西能够让张云雷开心，那是他从父亲那得来的密报，他知道张云雷现在最需要这些动向。

而不是需要他。

砚台被盖上，杨九郎自己也有些惊慌。他没想到张云雷在这里就想要他，行宫温泉里杨九郎已经陪着张云雷造次过一回了，这一回怎么都不应该再有了。

哪怕他心底渴望着能有这样的亲密。

“九郎，你认我这个皇帝吗？”张云雷看出了杨九郎心中的顾忌，他有些难过，更多的是无奈。相较之下他只能给杨九郎更多的亲吻，把他的真心都掩盖过去。

张云雷对杨九郎的真心，都是从前美好记忆里遗留下来的。在张云雷还是太子的时候，杨九郎对他就比别人不同。别人看到张云雷，虽然面子上是恭恭敬敬的，可背地里也没少看不起他。

杨九郎不一样，每一次见他都是温温柔柔笑着的，会偷偷帮他喂鸟，也不叫张云雷知道。可无事可做的太子早就开了窗子看到了杨九郎的细微举动。张云雷要杨九郎帮他做事，也是拿这些在赌。

就连张云雷自己，都快要觉得自己当不下这个皇帝了。杨九郎给了他一线的生机，他知道杨九郎这个官职人微言轻，掀不起波澜不被人注意。他要的就是这样的眼线，帮他看着这朝中的事情。

万一呢，只要除掉那些人，他就可以当上真正的皇帝。

桌案的摇晃终于停了下来，杨九郎捧着张云雷的脸，和他头抵着头。

“我爹说，要给我娶亲。”

后宫之中，这么久了，竟然没有一个妃子肚子里有动静。张云雷放开了杨九郎，摸着镇纸底下压着的书函，淡淡地笑了。

04

杨九郎真的会娶亲吗？杨家也算是肱骨重臣，在朝中没干过什么大错也没什么把柄，并没什么可以动杨家的原因。杨九郎的娶亲也是在所难免的。

早就有很多大臣踏破了门槛要去把自己的女儿嫁给杨九郎，有时候杨九郎和张云雷说起这件事来，口气里还带着点委屈。

“是嫌弃人家长得不好看，还是你自己不喜欢？”张云雷喂着鸟食，看着笼子里的鸟喝了水这才安心下来放手不管。他一回头，看到杨九郎眉头紧皱地看向自己。

“都不是，”杨九郎说，“我连她们什么样子都不知道，选谁都不是我能决定的。”

就像是张云雷选妃，今晚要去谁的宫里，都是思虑再三，瞻前顾后才能够两全的事情。当皇帝也不能够自在，杨九郎不懂得张云雷是怎么一个人熬过这深宫里的每一天的。

也许就是过够了这样的日子，所以才把所有的期望都放在杨九郎的身上，等待着杨九郎送来书函密报，等待着从杨九郎这里得到最新的动向。

一个言官理应这样，在皇上面前直言进谏，帮皇上分辨谁是可以信得过的臣子。

如果张云雷真的如他人传言的那样，不懂朝政，醉生梦死也就罢了。可是杨九郎知道张云雷还想要拼一次，拿回手中的大权。面对这样的张云雷，杨九郎除了选择帮，别无他法。

“那你呢，你想要娶亲吗？”张云雷看着杨九郎，问。

“我不想娶亲，我不愿意的，但好像别无他法。”

可是这个世道并非都能如人所愿。不愿意的事情做多了，也就麻木了。从一开始的哭闹到最后的默默忍受，如果有那么一点星火能够照亮人生，谁不想要抓住呢。可是抓住之后呢，会变成什么样子没人知道。

“皇上，您为何执意要知道朝中动向呢？”不知道这些，张云雷可以过得平庸又快活，除去不能左右原本属于他的江山。

“那你呢，为何从一开始就要答应帮我？”张云雷反问杨九郎，他和杨九郎之间有着说不出来的默契。就像张云雷知道杨九郎会帮他，知道他能够相信杨九郎。

“你父亲没少劝过你少来掺和这些事吧？”

劝是劝过的，可是杨九郎不听。张云雷问他的时候他别过头去不回答，可是他心里是知道答案的，他喜欢张云雷。从张云雷还是太子的时候，从他帮张云雷喂鸟的时候，他就喜欢张云雷了。

“九郎，我想逃离这样的日子。”

朝中事务繁杂，奏折怎么都批阅不完。可是传到张云雷这里的奏折，只有那么无关痛痒的几封，还全都是朝中臣子婚事嫁娶的恩准。

杨九郎前脚走后，后脚奏折就呈了上来。孤零零的一封，张云雷不用看，都知道是什么事情。

05

热热闹闹的灯笼挂在了杨家门口，若不是喜服送到杨九郎面前去，杨九郎都不知道今日是他的好日子。他手里还攥着书信想要进宫，结果他连自己的家门都没出去。

杨老爷站在门外拿着钥匙对杨九郎冷冷道：“今日我是不会让你出这个门的。你换上喜服，老老实实出来拜堂成亲。”

“可今日，我是要进宫的......”

“进宫干什么，给那个傀儡皇帝通风报信吗？”杨老爷向来都知道，杨九郎并没有听他的话和张云雷断掉。朝中的风云变幻他是知道的，但是他没蠢到要把整个杨家都断送掉，就为了给张云雷尽力一搏。

“九郎，你知道你这道婚旨是谁下的吗？”

婚旨是张云雷亲自下的。圣旨传到杨家的时候杨九郎还在宫里，是杨老爷接的旨，上面还有玉玺印记。如果杨九郎不成亲，那就是抗旨。

“你以为，你从我这里得到的书信就是真的吗？我若是察觉了，能让你掺和这些朝堂之事吗？杨九郎，皇上未必对你有真心，伴君如伴虎。帝王家的事情，和我们无关，而我为你求的这赐婚，是在保你。”

一切都是为了保杨九郎脱身。故意把掺了假的书信让杨九郎轻而易举地得到，送去宫中。第一封是真的为了骗取张云雷的信任，后面几封就是假的，就是为了骗张云雷今日动兵。

张云雷的兵败是一定的，那个时候杨老爷还可以用杨九郎送去假书信一事让杨九郎脱身，换杨家最后的太平。

“是他给我下的旨，是他给我赐的婚。”杨九郎口中默念着，跌坐在地上，“是我送了假书信，是我断了他最后的那么一丝希望。”

杨九郎还在张云雷面前认真地说他不愿意娶亲，那一晚上的奏折张云雷就准了杨九郎的婚事。杨九郎没把那些喜欢和爱意说出口，也幸亏没说。

张云雷还相信着杨九郎，他相信杨九郎给他的一切都是真的。结果还是中了圈套，没能斗得过抢得回原本属于他的江山。

他们两人半斤八两，互相取暖也互相伤害。张云雷不知道杨九郎有多少爱慕之意，杨九郎也不知道张云雷早就知道他偷偷帮张云雷喂过鸟。

张云雷眼中失去了的神采，杨九郎终于明白他是如何失去的了。杨九郎知道，那种东西是回不来的。

无法言说的爱意在一场朝堂大变中被大喜的婚事隔开了。杨九郎抱着喜服咬着唇，最后还是没能够让眼泪流下来。

张云雷他有后宫佳丽，早就流连美色之间，他杨九郎不过就是有过一次汤泉沐浴，爬上过那么几回龙床。他知道张云雷和他亲近是想要得到他的帮助。傀儡皇帝只能靠牺牲自己的皮肉和年少时候的美好念想来留大臣做他盯在朝中的眼睛。

从没说过承诺，也许张云雷也是被逼无奈。

红烛高照的时候，杨九郎已经不怪张云雷了。他只期盼着张云雷能够平安地度过今晚。杨九郎也会怨恨自己，本来是要陪着张云雷一起冒这个险的，而他却被保全了一切，有了他本该走下去的一生。

“我想要试试的，总归能够逃离这样的日子。”

杨九郎想到张云雷对自己说过这样的话。

06

天子造反这句话是不对的。

毕竟这整个天下都是天子的，上天选中了这个人成为了皇帝，那么他想要拿到实权有什么不对？只是这天下还有一句话，是败者为寇。

张云雷没能够拿回属于自己的东西，也不至于斩首丢命。俯首称臣的人放了他一马，言语平静地说只要能够有了皇裔，便可保皇上一世无虞。这天下人还会叫他一声皇帝，可也只称他为皇帝而已。

不然流放他乡，或者赶出都城，永世不得回都。

“那后来呢？”听书的人正听到起劲，见那说书人不再说下去便急了眼，连忙发问，“为什么那些妃嫔的肚子为什么没有动静啊。如果能够诞下皇子，皇帝就不用受苦了。”

“是啊，为什么呢，后来那个皇帝选了哪种结局啊？”

茶馆里吵闹的声音盖过了说书人，醒木一拍，说书人抿着笑摆了摆手不愿再讲下去。热闹的传奇故事总会留一个引人遐想的结尾，可是说书人说了，且听下回分解。

临近茶馆的河上总会有看景的游船，划开水面的波浪，往百花深处划去。摇摇晃晃的船慢慢驶离了茶馆里的哄闹。人间又恢复了清净，酒香混杂着花香，沁人心脾。

杨家的公子坐在了船头，看着端酒过来的人笑了笑。

“想什么呢？”

“在想他们好奇的问题。”

张云雷没选择流连后宫。诞下的皇子不过也是个傀儡的命运，这种命张云雷过上了就过上了，他不想要任何人再重蹈覆辙。

那种算好了今晚去谁那里的日子一点都不好过，看那些妃嫔用尽了所有的心机想要爬上龙床生下皇子，张云雷只觉得荒凉。

只有杨九郎爬上过张云雷的龙床。汤泉沐浴，张云雷这样轻浮又荒唐的赏赐给了杨九郎，也是了了他自己的一个心愿。就当杨九郎是张云雷宫里的一个妃嫔，圆张云雷喜欢杨九郎的一个念想。

不能回京不算什么难事，张云雷早就想要逃离了。他收拾着东西准备离开宫城，做的最后一件事就是把他檐前笼子里的那只鸟给放了。

他当太子的时候，遇上的这只鸟。那时候张云雷喜欢这只鸟飒爽的样子，仿佛展开翅膀就能够飞翔。而那个时候，张云雷以为自己也会是这样。

后来不过也是被关进了笼子里，没有了朝气。

张云雷待这只鸟儿不薄，只是后来他怎么给这只鸟喂食喝水，这只鸟都不愿意吃下去一点。也许就是这笼子太压抑。

重新飞上蓝天的时候，张云雷觉得一切都该结束了。

“你放下皇位，流浪江湖，有过后悔吗？”

失去了天下，逃离了那个皇宫。好像张云雷什么都失去了，可是又好像什么都还在。

“逃离了那样的日子，我不后悔。”

07

唯一有遗憾的可能就是对杨九郎。

当年那道婚旨下下来，杨九郎接了，这也刚好保了杨九郎一条命。张云雷从来都知道，他需要杨九郎，但是必要的时候他不想让杨九郎牵扯进来。

无论如何，他都会让杨九郎平平安安。因为当年只有杨九郎一个人，上前去关心他最爱的东西。汤泉沐浴那一天，热气蒸腾，张云雷脸上是笑着的，可是他把脸埋进杨九郎怀里的时候哭了。

他不知道杨九郎有没有注意，尚且还可以用是这池子里的水而不是眼泪模糊过去。张云雷舍不得杨九郎，也不想要杨九郎去和别人成亲。

可偏偏，那封奏折是要保杨九郎的命。

再见到杨九郎是雨水天气，张云雷在茶馆里喝着酒，一低头就看见在茶馆楼下静静站着的杨九郎。杨九郎衣衫整洁，还是温柔的样子，只是人消瘦了很多。

不在都城远离那些纷纷扰扰，杨九郎觉得自己没有失去过什么，因为他得到了张云雷。他轻描淡写地说了自己怎么请求调离都城，离开了那个繁华富裕，名声显赫的家。

“我说过我不愿成亲的。”

民间都在流传着各种各样的故事，船向百花深处划去了。杨九郎才把船帘放下来，就听见张云雷在唤自己。倒出一杯酒，张云雷笑着说：“九郎，陪我喝杯花酒吧。”

“这里只有花可以赏，没有花酒。”杨九郎接过酒杯一饮而尽，还没喝第二杯就被张云雷拉到了怀里。

“有的，有你在就可以喝的上。”

满船摇晃，百花芬芳。那些说书人口中的事情，慢慢都成了别人的故事，落在了别人喝茶听书的碗里。

张云雷遗憾的是杨九郎为了他抛下了整个家和他的富贵荣华。而杨九郎不在乎这些，酒香入眠，杨九郎抱着张云雷，窝在他的怀里认真的想着。

其实张云雷从来没有失去过他的天下。从前坐在那把龙椅上，看见的都是权谋算计，勾心斗角。只有远离庙堂，回到山水之中，他才算拥有了真正的天下。

“我不后悔的，我陪你。”

轻飘飘的话钻进张云雷的耳朵里，惹得张云雷一阵痒痒，梦呓中抓住杨九郎的手。

“九郎。”

就像当初张云雷第一次喊杨九郎的那样。

Fin


End file.
